


Top Prospect Hanamaru Kunikida

by Soupreme



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, Hockey, Sports, This girl is going pro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: The third years try to teach Hanamaru how to play hockey, and she shows them just how good she really is...sort of.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Top Prospect Hanamaru Kunikida

It was a frigid afternoon Hakodate. Fresh snowfall blanketed the street, cold northern winds whipping it up into the treetops where birds were chirping happily along in the afternoon sun. Until they were started by the of an Idol’s butt slamming hard on the ice below, and her cries of agony that echoed afterward.

“Darn it! I just can’t get the hang of this zura. You girls are built differently I swear!”

Hanamaru cried across the skating rink, as Kanan skated up to her and extended a hand to help her up. She grabbed it, and wobbled to her feet, using her hockey stick to keep her balance.

“Don’t worry about it Hanamaru, practice makes perfect after all! Mari and I didn’t get this good overnight you know.”

“Well said!” Mari chimed in from the goal crease about 8 feet away from them. “Sports are much harder than skating as well Bella. Keep watching as Kanan does and you can surpass her, I just know it!”

It was Mari and Kanan’s idea to play hockey today in the first place. The two of them were discussing their plans for the first snowfall after practice, and when Hanamaru overheard them her curiosity got the better of her and somehow here she was, with gloves and a stick in her hand barely even knowing how to stay on her two feet.

Kanan was dressed similarly, except her skates looked far more professional and well kept, and she was wearing a baggy red white, and blue hockey jersey with a C in the middle of it. Mari, on the other hand, was decked out in what looked like armor akin to a knight in a medieval fairy tale she would read.

They were essentially glorified pillows to keep her from getting wounded fatally, at least that’s how Mari told her trying to be brief so that they could play, but they all matched in their royal purple color and looked rather expensive, right down up to her fancy-looking helmet with a gold cage that shielded her emerald eyes.

“Okay Kanan, now that Maru is back on her feet, hit me with another one!”

Kanan nodded and circled around to grab the puck from the corner, abandoned there when Kanan had rushed to the aid of her fallen first-year friend. Her strides were effortless, like a gazelle on ice. She slid into the corner with reckless abandon and scooped the puck up, skidding to a stop right next to Hanamaru, who was propping herself upright with her stick.

“Watch this Hanamaru, this is how you take that smug look right off Mari’s face in three easy steps. Step one, square your feet and pick your spot.” Kanan said, anchoring her feet wide apart and squaring herself to Mari’s position in goal, while pointing near the top left corner. 

Hanamaru watched intently despite never in her dreams expecting to replicate it. “Step two, wind up!” Kanan continued, raising her stick behind her and above her shoulders. “And finally, step into it!” 

Kanan leaned into her stick and pressed it to the ice, sending the frozen black disc flying faster than Hanamaru could even track. Just as she had said, it whipped into the top right-hand corner at a blistering pace, like a predatory bird dive-bombing its prey. The only problem was Mari had something to say about its final destination.

She had come far out from the net’s opening, and as Kanan fired, she read it perfectly and threw her gloved left hand out, effortlessly catching it almost as fast as it had been fired. It all happened so quickly Hanamaru’s jaw almost hit the ice.

“M-Mari! That was amazing! How on earth could you possibly have gotten in the way of that?!” She exclaimed, almost falling over in awe.

“Kanan is as easy a read on the ice as she is off the ice. Maybe she should stop trying to snipe the top corners, hmmm?” 

“You just got lucky and relied on reflexes, that’s all! 9 times out of ten that goes in and you know it.”

The two bickered for several minutes over who was better, the two even jokingly dropped their gloves at one point as if to ‘fight’, but simply hugged each other and laughed while wrestling to the ice instead. Feeling like a third wheel, Hanamaru’s curiosity managed to get the better of her yet again, and she had wiggled her way tentatively over to grab the puck out from Mari’s discarded glove.

Using her stick for support on the ice, she put the puck on her blade and a smile crept across her face as she tried as best she could to shoot the puck into the wooden barricade. It feebly bounced off, but hard enough so that it flew back through her feet.

“Maybe I can shoot like Kanan zura… That was pretty good!” She mumbled to herself under her breath, going to retrieve the puck by awkwardly spinning herself around. Kanan had beaten her too, though, and with the puck on her stick, had already put on her gloves again and charged fast up the ice.

“Alright Hanamaru, get ready to one-time it!” She yelled, her feet zooming her right up the center of the ice. Hanamaru scrambled to get into position as fast as she could, wiggling her feet as frantic as she could both trying not to fall, but gain as much speed as possible. What even was a one-timer?? Was this a bait and Kanan was just going to shoot anyway??

“Kanan, Isn’t this a little soon? I only shot the puck one time I don’t think I’m ready to-”

“I believe in you! Now shoot!”

The pass came quickly, hovering just off the ice as Kanan shot it over to her in stride from behind the net. Just as she had thought, she was nowhere near ready for the pass and decided a hail mary was in order. She swung her stick wildly at the puck, hoping and praying it would be on target. Mari meanwhile, tracked the pass all the way across and had slid perfectly to follow the puck, ready to thwart Hanamaru’s efforts to score on her.

Hanamaru tumbled to her butt, the momentum of her swing planting her on the seat of her pants once again. She laid herself, forlorn and defeated on the ice surface. Yet again having made a fool of herself, Kanan would be here shortly to help her up to her feet and assure that “It was a nice attempt, you’ll get it next time” or something in that vein.

“You did it Hanamaru! Nice shot!” 

The brunette bolted upright, shaking her head to make sure she hadn’t concussed herself by slamming it on the ice or something. There, entrenched in the back of the net, was the puck. Mari was in a heap on her back several feet to the right of the net, clapping her gloves together with applause.

“W-what?!” Hanamaru exclaimed in disbelief. “Kanan did I really? I didn’t dream that pass did I? I really scored?!”

Kanan did indeed skate over, only this time she was smiling ear to ear. “Yep! You kinda shanked it a little bit, but it fooled Mari who was expecting a much harder shot! She slid right by the puck and it went right by her!”

“I over played it on purpose! Everyone gets one freebie Hanamaru!” Mari called out, brushing the snow off her pants and jersey.

Even Mari’s teasing couldn’t wipe the excitement out of Hanamaru’s soul right now. It was like she had scaled Mount Fuji in mere moments after being told she would never walk again. All at once, she understood why these two loved sports so much. She wanted to skate all day and get better, not to let this feeling go away!

“You were right Kanan, I thought I wasn’t ready but I guess all I needed was a push zura!” Hanamaru took her hands off Kanan and stood on her own, reinvigorated with a new sense of purpose. “Let's try it again! This time maybe I can pass it to you!”

“Sure! You’d better watch out, Mari! Hanamaru is gonna take my place sooner rather than later!”

  
Mari smiled behind her goalie mask. “Well then… I’ve got enough affection to go around I think.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote fast off a prompt in December, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> It's weird not writing anything shipping related, I hope you liked it all the same! Until next time o7


End file.
